A Thousand Years
by AJ-Ani Ohevet Otcha
Summary: Based on the Christina Perri song, this is my take on what should have happened during the bar scene between Emily and Micah.


Shalom! This is my first Emily Owens MD fanfic, this story came to me while listening to Christina Perri's A Thousand Years after watching the very disappointing season finale. This is what I think should have happened in episode 12 outside the bar without Will's interruption.

Review - Thanks for reading hope you enjoy.

Alison J xx

She stood out front of the bar breathing deeply trying to arrange her thoughts; she used to be good at compartmentalising: not anymore part of her brain laughed not since you met Micah and Joyce. Micah with his warm brown eyes that saw my soul and his loving mother that was just so forward and eccentric; she would have been fine if Joyce hadn't mentioned that there was no policy against resident/intern relationships, she could have brushed that off too if Joyce hadn't said that Emily was in love with Micah she just didn't know it yet. Well she knew now, most definitely when she couldn't form a coherent sentence or slow her heart rate in his presence.

Why was she freaking out now you ask?

Well wouldn't you if the one place you had to escape the chaos of work was suddenly about to be invaded by a gossip loving roommate who was constantly asking about her love life; she's going to let it slip at some point : that she Emily Owens was head over heels in love with her superior.

She was just too afraid to tell him; after what had happened with Will when she told him that she loved him; but she knew if Micah didn't hold any emotion towards her that it might kill her to just be his friend. Whatever it was she felt for Will didn't hold a candle to the feelings that she now harboured for Micah. But how could she declare her love if she's afraid? Afraid that he might reject her? Afraid that he might love her back?

She was brought out of her contemplative state when she heard the bang of the door and then that all too familiar voice.

"Tammy, that you?" she smiled at his cheesy Canadian accent.

"Hey bob how ya doing?" she followed his lead enjoying for a blissful moment the fantasy land where they were just two ordinary people who didn't work together, were it probably wouldn't hurt as much if he didn't love her back.

"Ehh, what ya doin' out here?"

"Just having a small existential crisis" the accent slowly leaving her voice.

"Oh one of those?" his eyes suddenly warming as he looked at her, his voice too returning to normal.

"Yeah" she sighed.

"Why?" his eyebrow raised slightly.

"Chaos, this is all chaos… can't organise it, cause you're just constantly, constantly blind-sided."

She sighed after a long moment wanting desperately to change the subject- she did not want to get into this whole debacle with him right now when she was so unprepared.

"You had something to tell me" she started after a long moment, remembering the night of the fundraiser on the roof.

"Yes" he began taking a deep breath as he came to stand directly in front of her, he was very close to her, only lovers stand this close her mind screamed.

She closed her eyes when she felt his breath on her face, after a moment his lips pressed to hers gentle, caring and slightly unsure. After a stunned second of no response from Emily, Micah began to move his lips away- that shocked Emily out of her revere; she moved her hand to the back of his head bringing him back towards her- she began to respond; their kiss grew the first touch was gentle, this was passionate and desperate and fiery. They pulled apart after a while their foreheads rested together both breathing deeply; she took a shy look towards Micah and saw him grinning slightly.

Once he caught his breath he gave a small nervous smile "I have something to tell you."

And just like that she began to doubt herself: had she been too forward just then? Had she scared him away? She nodded telling him to continue.

"I-I, I love… you Emily, I love everything about you, the way you care so fully, the way you smile, the tells you have when you're nervous or angry, the way you convinced me to give my mum pot" she smiled at that "I have tried to deny it but I can't, I notice all the little things about you, from the day we met, I knew from the start that you'd captured my heart, but when we talk I feel as if I've known you for a thousand years, you understand me Emily, more than anyone ever has and we've only known each other for a few short months but you understand me."

She smiled and just like that all of her doubt had disappeared "I love you too Micah."

He grinned and pulled her into another kiss.

Every hour they'd spent together had led to this, them: together. And suddenly nothing else in the world mattered as much as being in one another's arms.


End file.
